1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for continuously applying fine powder, viscous fluid or the like at a constant rate, and more particularly to such an apparatus which can control the continuous discharge of fine powder, viscous fluid or the like from a hopper at a constant rate on the microgram order, and still more particularly to such an apparatus which conducts such controlled discharge by applying vibration to a hopper containing fine powder, viscous fluid or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
In conventional apparatuses for supplying fine powder, viscous fluids etc. (hereinafter referred to collectively as "fine powder") a buffer plate or screw provided in a hopper containing the fine powder is rotated to facilitate smooth discharge of the fine powder without formation of a fine powder bridge at the hopper outlet and the rate of fine powder discharge is controlled on the basis of change in the combined weight of the supply apparatus and the fine powder contained therein.
The conventional apparatus has a buffer plate or screw within the hopper and further has to be equipped with a motor for the buffer plate or screw and a computer for controlling the rotation of the motor and the like. Its overall weight is thus relatively large. Therefore, where the conventional method of controlling the rate of fine powder discharge on the basis of change in weight of the overall apparatus is used, the degree of control of the fine powder discharge rate is limited to, at best, the gram order.